


A new life

by Mierke



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: When June struggles to find a new financial job in New York, her mom arranges one for her in Indianapolis. Her heart sinking in her shoes, June moves away from NYC. What else could she do?
Relationships: Chloe/June Colburn
Kudos: 8





	A new life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _New_ for the [100 Fandom challenge](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/).

This was a new life.

She was moving on.

June looked around her tiny apartment and fought against the tears. She couldn't believe that after all she'd done, after all she'd achieved, she'd end up in Indianapolis, of all places. Oh, the apartment was fine, her job was fine, everything was just... fine.

Her mother had been so happy when she'd told her she'd found June a job and a place to stay, and her father had very unsubtly reminded her that they had paid for her education, so did she really think she had the right to say no to her future? Everything in her had wanted to protest that she was working towards her future, that she'd find a new job on Wall Street, that she'd get there, but at that moment Chloe had come home, wasted, trying to give June a hug but failing and falling to the floor instead, and June's mother had shaken her head and told her that that was no way to live, no wonder she wasn't back on her feet yet.

Indianapolis felt so small, with only a tenth of the population of New York City, and instead of feeling like a giant in an ant farm, June could feel herself shrinking right along with her surroundings. Even in her brand-new biking wear she felt drab, as if she needed the shine of New York City to stand out, as if Indianapolis washed out all her colours.

Her colleagues were fine, but she missed her friends. Big city though it was in Indiana eyes, in some ways Indy felt like a village, where everyone had known each other for forever and it was almost impossible for new people to break into the pack. She didn't have the energy to fight for her place, and so she kept her head down, did her job and didn't talk to anyone. There was no Chloe to brighten her days, and every evening when June got home, the apartment felt barren.

Her life felt so unreal in the worst ways possible, that she didn't even blink when she saw Chloe in her apartment one night. Hallucinations seemed to be the logical new step for her, so she closed her eyes a couple of times in the hopes that that would help, and when that didn't change anything, she just went on with her evening routine, put down her work clothes, put on something comfortable, started dinner.

"June!"

Chloe's voice cut through the fog that had surrounded June for weeks, and June startled.

"What?!" she asked, whirling around, ladle in her hand as if to ward off an attacker.

"Why won't you talk to me? I come all the way from New York and you just pretend I'm not even here!"

June moved closer to the hallucination, and pointed her ladle in her direction, poked Chloe with it a few times.

"You're real?" she asked.

"Of course I'm fucking real!" Chloe grabbed the ladle out of June's hand and threw it to the side. She stepped closer to June and put her hands on June's shoulders. "Did Indianapolis get to your head, June? Have you gone crazy in the time you've been living here? Do I need to get you to a mental hospital?"

Chloe peered into her eyes as if trying to read her mind, and June wanted to shake her off about as badly as she wanted to hold on to her and grab her close. Her life seemed to explode around her, and colours and sounds started to come back in. She opened her mouth to say something, but had no idea what she even could say, so she closed it again, vaguely aware she was gaping like a fish.

"June? Are? You? Okay?" Chloe shook her up, and June laughed giddily.

"You're really here!" she exclaimed, so happy she could cry. "Do you want dinner? Why are you here?"

"I've come to take you home," Chloe proclaimed, and then: "Yes, I would love some food."

June picked up the ladle from the floor and finished the meal she had been preparing. Chloe told her some stories about James, and June felt happier than she had ever been in this apartment.

"So, why are you really here?" June asked as dinner was served, and they were sitting at her kitchen table, their feet touching, her apartment was so small.

"Well," Chloe said, drawing it out, "I've been looking for a new roommate, but nobody felt like the right fit, and I hate living on my own. So I talked about it with James, who pointed out that nobody fit because nobody was you, and while I of course hit him for the accusation, I also think he might be right."

It took a couple of chews for June to catch up to what Chloe had said and translate it to June-speak - she was out of practice - but when she did, she almost dropped her fork.

"You missed me!" she said, a smile on her face that felt foreign after months of frowning.

"Yes, well, I also thought you shouldn't live in this backwater town. How many people live here? A thousand?"

June's smile got even wider, straining face muscles that were tight from disuse.

"You were worried about me!" She wanted to reach out to Chloe and grab her hand and tell her how much she'd missed her as well, but wasn't sure how well that would go over. Not well at all, she predicted, so she kept it in.

After a couple more bites, reality set back in.

"I can't leave, though," she said.

"Of course you can!"

"I really can't," she said. "I don't have a job in New York, and I can't just turn my back on my parents like that. My mom was so excited when she told me she'd found me a job, as if elated she could save me from the Big Apple."

Chloe shuddered.

"I've come to save you from the small... grape," she said, shaking her head as she looked around. "And I also got you a job."

"Wait, what?" This time June really did drop her fork, but she didn't care about the food spatter everywhere. Trying to reign in her excitement, she asked: "Where? What kind of job?"

"Financial analyst on Wall Street, that's what you wanted right?"

June could only nod, speechless. She was vaguely aware she should be annoyed by the fact that everyone around her seemed to think she couldn't get her own jobs, but she was too freaking grateful and happy to go back to New York to think about stuff like that.

"But how? I worked my ass off to get back on Wall Street!"

"I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy," Chloe said, waving it off as if it was nothing. "They spoke with your current employer, who was sad to see you go but had nothing but good things to say about you, apparently. He said something along the lines of that he'd always known you wouldn't last long there, that you were way too good for the place."

"When do I start?" It felt as if a burden was lifted from her shoulders and June could fly, she was so excited.

"Monday." Chloe looked smug, and June fought against the urge to kiss her when suddenly her stomach dropped.

"What do I tell my parents?" she asked, dreading the conversation almost as much as she was looking forward to getting back home. Her mom would be angry and worried and sad, and her dad would point out she was being ungrateful, that they'd done so much for her and didn't she remember what had happened the last time she'd gone to New York for a job?

"James is breaking the news to your mom now," Chloe said, and June let out a squeal.

They had finished their dinner and June started cleaning up, looking around her apartment and thinking how wonderfully strange it would be to leave it behind, to go back to living in a world of so much life.

"I can't believe you'd do all this for me," she said, turning around to Chloe, and she let out a yelp when the other woman was closer than June had expected. Their bodies were almost inches apart, and if June hadn't had hands full of soap, if she hadn't been hyperaware of the fact that pushing Chloe now could ruin everything she had just been told, she would have reached out and kissed her.

Chloe, on the other hand, didn't seem to have any of those objections, and when their lips met, the frantic energy that had been building throughout the evening exploded. Their tongues touched and June pulled Chloe closer, needing to feel her around every part of her body, to reassure herself that she was really here, this was really happening. It dawned on her that maybe this is what she had been missing in Indianapolis, that she hadn't been homesick but heartsick, and she pushed the thought away for perusal at a later time.

Chloe's hands sneaked under her T-shirt and June let herself be undressed, could only watch as her bra came away and Chloe's lips closed around a nipple. June let out a cry, and her knees buckled, and she unsteadily directed them away from the kitchen and to the bedroom, where clothes came flying off faster than she could keep up with and tongues and hands reached everywhere they could touch. It was everything she'd never let herself dream of, and when Chloe cried out her orgasm, something clicked into place that June hadn't even noticed missing.

After her own orgasm not that much later, she snuggled against Chloe, who seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep.

"I don't cuddle," Chloe mumbled, and June smiled.

"Of course not," she said. And then, because she simply couldn't help herself and she was just so happy, she sighed. "My knight in shining armour."

"I am not!" Chloe opened half an eye. "If I weren't so jetlagged I would hit you right now."

"Uh-huh, that time difference between New York and Indianapolis is such a bitch."

Chloe vaguely swatted at June's hip.

"Shut up."

June smiled. If this was her new life, she never wanted to get used to it.


End file.
